modao_zushifandomcom-20200223-history
Jiang Yanli/Relationships
Family Jiang Fengmian Jiang Fengmian expressed concern for his daughter's future upon learning that Jin Zixuan did not reciprocate Jiang Yanli's feelings. He then persuaded Jin Guangshan to cancel their children's engagement to avoid forcing them into a loveless marraige. Novel, Chapter 18 Yu Ziyuan Jiang Yanli was often scolded by her mother for preparing food for Wei Wuxian, treating the "son of a servant" as a member of their family. Novel, Chapter 51 Before her death, Yu Ziyuan expressed concern for Jiang Yanli, commanding Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian to find their sister in Meishan without delay. Novel, Chapter 58 Jiang Cheng Jiang Yanli enjoyed cooking for her brother,Novel, Chapter 69 and often acted as the mediator between the squabbling Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian. Novel, Chapter 75 Her brother was protective of her, as he too wished to punch Jin Zixuan for insulting her. Novel, Chapter 18 However, Jiang Cheng also understood that while he did not care for Jin Zixuan, Jiang Yanli did, and thus he supported their relationship for her sake. Novel, Chapter 71 Jiang Cheng was so enraged by her death that he led the First Siege of the Burial Mounds against Wei Wuxian,Novel, Chapter 1 despite the fact that Jiang Yanli had died to save Wei Wuxian. Novel, Chapter 78 Wei Wuxian Jiang Yanli enjoyed cooking for Wei Wuxian, and often peeled lotus seeds for him during their youth.Novel, Chapter 51 She was extremely protective of him, as she calmly and rationally defended Wei Wuxian from Jin Zixun's insults, Novel, Chapter 70 and eventually sacrificed herself to save his life. Novel, Chapter 78 Even after Wei Wuxian defected from the Yunmeng Jiang Sect, Jiang Yanli remained close to him. She and Jiang Cheng even met Wei Wuxian in secret to show him her wedding robes, and she named her future son "Rulan" as Wei Wuxian suggested. Novel, Chapter 75 Her death prompted the grief-stricken Wei Wuxian to use the Stygian Tiger Seal to slaughter several thousand cultivators in Nightless City. Novel, Chapter 78 Jin Zixuan During their childhood, Jiang Yanli and Jin Zixuan were betrothed at the wishes of their mothers. While Jiang Yanli was fond of Jin Zixuan, he considered her meager cultivation and average looks unpleasant. Novel, Chapter 18 Jin Zixuan eventually realized the error of his ways, and he began to pursue her in the aftermath of the Sunshot Campaign. Novel, Chapter 770The two eventually married after his confession of love, and had a son, Jin Ling.Novel, Chapter 75 Jiang Yanli was grief-stricken at her husband's death and the fact that Wei Wuxian had caused it. Novel, Chapter 78 Jin Ling Jiang Yanli died when her son was less than two months old. Novel, Chapter 77 Novel, Chapter 78 One of Jin Ling's deepest insecurities was the absence of his mother. Novel, Chapter 7 Madam Jin Madam Jin adored Jiang Yanli and never gave up the notion that her son Jin Zixuan should marry her. In fact, she often scolded her son for his past treatment of Jiang Yanli, taking her side over his. Novel, Chapter 69 After her son's death, Madam Jin watched over Jiang Yanli, ensuring that she was eating and resting properly. Novel, Chapter 77 Jin Zixun On Phoenix Mountain, Jiang Yanli confronted Jin Zixun over his false accusation that Wei Wuxian had broken the rules, as well as his insult that Wei Wuxian was nothing more than the son of a servant. She demanded his apology, to his embarrassment and fury. Novel, Chapter 70 After her marriage to Jin Zixuan, Jin Zixun referred to Jiang Yanli as his "sister-in-law" because of his close relationship to his cousin. Whether their relationship improved, or they merely tolerated each other, remains unknown. Novel, Chapter 76 References